Chris demons come back to bite
by head.chantal
Summary: Kicked out of the manor & a painful anniversary of something in the future looming Chris finds himself in a vulnerable position. Can the charmed ones & a British doctor find a way to treat his mystery illness before it's too late. In trying to find out what's wrong with him the sisters find out more than they bargained for when a spell goes awry. Disclaimer see profile.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Charmed just borrowing the characters for a while. _

* * *

Chris had spent the entire day drinking trying to drown his sorrows, he'd screwed up again and this time it could cost him his chance to stop Wyatt turning evil. Piper had caught him letting a demon into Wyatt's nursery and kicked him out of the manor, now on the anniversary of his wife's premature death he had no place to stay. Hell he'd probably lost his job at the small magic store where he'd been working to pay his way in the past because he didn't call in sick or otherwise this morning.

He'd spent all day alternating between drinking in demonic bars and vanquishing random demons whose lairs he stumbled blindly drunk into. He'd lost count how many arrows, athames, punches, kicks, energy and fireballs that had narrowly missed him but it all worked to build his credit with the demonic hierarchy and also added to the targets already on the young lad's back.

His eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings he was laid on a leather couch in a living room with cardboard boxes piled against one wall. Each box had a bit of paper taped to it and from the one closest to him Chris saw it was a list of contents.

"Jamie your stray's awake" called a male voice with an American accent that seemed nearby but Chris couldn't see where.

"Daniel that's rude" Jamie replied in a sweet British accent as she approached from the kitchen with a plastic party cup of water. Jamie was 5 ft slender athletic build and was still wearing her blue scrubs from work but had lost her crocs when she'd gotten in.

She knelt down in front of Chris placing the cup on a small coffee table and something about her shoulder length spiky auburn hair, almond shaped emerald green eyes, prominent cheekbones, rosy lips and pale skin seemed familiar to him.

"You feel up to telling us who you are, I'm sure someone is going out their mind with worry at the moment" she said softly.

"Chris Perry and there's no one who'd notice that I was missing" he replied Piper's words ringing in his ears once more.

"Are you sure you're charges won't notice" she asked. After all the only reason she'd brought him back to her flat after finding him in the bus stop of the East Surrey Hospital after work instead of taking him to the ED was because she sensed he was a white-lighter.

"No they don't want to see me again I betrayed their trust one too many times" he winced at his hoarse throat.

"Here have a drink of water" she said handing him the cup "sorry our proper glasses are packed" she said nodding at the boxes.

"Jamie honestly we've got to be out of here first thing tomorrow, we can't leave him for the new occupants" Daniel barked stepping out from behind a pile of boxes.

Chris successfully smothered his reaction when he took in the 6 ft 6 slender figure of Daniel Naylor dressed in jeans and a red scrub t-shirt and realised why Jamie looked so familiar, they were his future in laws.

"A word outside" Jamie spat at her husband pointing at the front door to the landing, her anger levels off the chart.

As soon as he heard the door shut Chris tapped into his power to orb, it took a little longer than normal for him to find it. Jamie opened the door just in time to see the young boy who'd been heavily beaten disappear in a million blue and white orbs.

"Well that solves everything" Daniel commented.

Jamie punched him in the stomach "I hope he's gone somewhere safe".

* * *

Chris re-materialised on the bridge praying that the empath blocking potion had worked on Jamie, the strongest telepath he knew.

He leant against the support pillar and closed his eyes he felt completely worn out, the rain which was beating down heavily on San Francisco mingled with the tears that seeing Jamie had caused. If Eliza was a foot shorter and had cut her waist length hair the pair could've been mistaken for identical twins rather than mother and daughter.

Chris was so wrapped up in his self pity he failed to sense the dark-lighter shimmer in, failed to see him summon his bow and take aim and failed to hear the menacing laugh. The first Chris noticed of the threat was the pain that exploded as the arrow pierced his chest, he opened his eyes in enough time to see the tail end of the demon's black orbs.

Chris' overriding thought was that alone on top of the Golden Gate bridge in the pouring rain was not the way he wanted to die. He must have subconsciously looked for the source of his powers and tapped into his orbing power because the next thing he realised he was consumed by blue and white orbs as he disappeared from his favourite spot.

He re-materialised in front of the cot which his currently innocent older brother slept oblivious to what Chris was trying to save him from. Piper had moved him out of her closet and into Phoebe's old room when Phoebe had bought her own apartment in town. Still Phoebe often slept at the manor just on a sofa bed in the lounge these days, usually when Chris had annoyed Piper.

Chris reached out, his hand gripping the side of the cot for support as the room swarm before his eyes. He used his spare hand to pull the arrow out of his chest suppressing a scream at the same time, he didn't want to wake Wyatt up and arouse Piper's attention. He tossed the deadly weapon at the open door getting it as far away from his brother as possible. His sweaty palm slid and he collapsed smashing his head on the corner of Wyatt's cot on the way.

* * *

The charmed one's who'd gathered for a girls night in stared frozen at the baby monitor "did something just go bump" Paige asked.

The manor was old and probably had thousands of ghosts attached to it but they knew that bumps in the night were never good.

"I'll go the little angel's probably sleep orbing toys again" Piper said trying to reassure herself as she stood up. Her bare feet barely made a sound on the centuries old wooden stairs as she hurried upstairs to check on her little treasure.

"Surely that couldn't have made such a racket" she said noticing an object laid in the hall when she reached the top of the stairs. When she saw that this was no toy of Wyatt's but a darklighter's arrow covered in blood her heart sped up.

She knew she had to get rid of it seeing as the house was occupied by 2 white-lighters so she blew it up before continuing into her son's room. After 6 years battling demons and the death of her eldest sister nothing could have prepared her for what greeted her.

Chris was laid on his side by Wyatt's cot his clothes torn, covered in cuts and bruises, blood was just beginning to pool underneath him, enclosed in his fisted left hand was the locket he'd given Eliza on her 19th birthday.

As much as Piper would be happy to see the neurotic white-lighter from the future out of their lives the mother in her took over, he was still someone's son maybe even someone's brother.

She grabbed a towel that had been discarded on the floor by Paige and knelt by the teenager, rolling him onto his back she applied pressure to his chest wound. "L-E-O" she yelled quietly lifting her head to the ceiling hoping that her ex husband would respond.

She turned her attention back to keep even pressure on the wound trying to slow the bleeding, a couple of long seconds later she heard the familiar jingle that accompanied a white-lighter orbing.

"Blessed … oh god" Leo's peaceful almost meditative elder greeting was cut short when he saw the scene before him. He quickly rushed to the side of his ex wife who moved the towel away so he could heal him.

"Dark-lighter" Piper whispered to his inquiring look.

Leo struggled to find enough love to activate his healing powers but the look of distress on Piper's face aided him. Finally after a tense pause his hands glowed golden and the wound on Chris chest began to close. Moments later the wound was healed and Leo's hands dropped to his side yet Chris hadn't regained consciousness.

"Why isn't he waking up Leo what's wrong" Piper said glancing at the ashen face of her former white-lighter.

"There's a poison raging through his bloodstream that wasn't caused by the arrow. I can't heal it for some reason but I might know someone who can. But first we could really do with getting him somewhere more comfortable than the nursery floor".

"You can put him in my room, Paige's is a little crowded with her art stuff" Piper said standing up.

Leo nodded scooping up the poor lad who looked like he'd gotten into a hell of a lot of trouble since he last saw him and carried him through to Piper's room. Leo gently laid Chris on the side of the bed nearest the window where he used to sleep.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he said before disappearing into blue and white orbs like he'd done a thousand times.

* * *

Leo reappeared in the kitchen of a small flat on Heston Road in England and immediately sensed to see if anyone was home and he discovered only Jamie was in. He stepped out of the tiny room into the lounge and saw the 29 year old doctor sitting on the couch turning a plastic cup round in her hands. He coughed announcing his presence so he wouldn't give her a heart attack.

"Long time no see what brings you to my neck of the woods, Kyle's great and no I treat him exactly the same as I did you".

He rolled his eyes next to the charmed ones Doctor Jamie Naylor was one of his most challenging and favourite charges.

"Where's Daniel" Leo asked moving to sit next to her, Daniel, Jamie's American husband had a British white-lighter assigned to him.

"No idea we had a fight, he stormed out don't worry he'll come crawling back and then we get make up sex" she said almost pleased.

"Jamie you remember me telling you about the Halliwell's" he said as way of beginning knowing her temper rivalled Piper's.

"Let me think America's answer to the Driscoll's didn't you marry their matriarch against orders and have that uber powerful son" Jamie teased in her easy going manner which was a good sign for Leo.

"Thought you would, well their new white-lighter's got himself into some sort of trouble and is suffering from a poison I can't heal".

"Give me a second and I'll leave a note for Daniel" she said grabbing the notepad and pen from a nearby box and scribbling on it.

'Leo dropped in. The new mentor to the charmed one's has got himself into trouble, I'm going to see if I can help. I've got my mobile on me and if you can't reach me on that you can either summon Kyle or try calling the manor'.

She got up and grabbing her oversized leather physician's bag moving to Leo's side she put her left hand on his right shoulder and he put his right hand on her left shoulder. For some reason she insisted on orbing this way, probably because it was less personal than holding hands or maybe because she was British and not overly touchy feely.

* * *

The pair reappeared in the hall outside Pipers room and immediately jumped apart "he's in here" Leo said stepping inside.

Jamie froze in the doorway when she saw the figure laid panting on the bed "he said no one cared about him" she muttered.

Unfortunately for her Piper heard her "what did you just say" her voice betraying her rising level of frustration.

"He said nobody cared about him or would notice he was missing" she repeated.

Piper looked at Chris feeling her heart wrench "how do you know this, how do you know him" she said getting angrier by the moment.

"I found him outside work on my way home laid in the bus stop, I sensed he was magical so knew that I couldn't take him to the ED where I work. My husband reluctantly helped me get him into my car for the four minute car drive back home. He came round while I was in the kitchen and Daniel wasn't particularly kind in telling me. I asked him who he was and if anyone would miss him you know the answer already. I stepped outside to have a go at Dan for being rude as I opened the door I saw him orbing out".

Leo gave her a strained smile.

"So you've never met him before today" Piper accused in her foul mood.

"No but he seemed to recognise us somehow. I got the sense he was worried he'd let something slip but I think he must have taken a physic blocking potion because I couldn't read his thoughts or get a proper read on his emotions".


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie moved to Chris' side as her sharp hearing detected the soft footsteps of the remaining sisters as they approached the stairs.

Placing her physicians bag on the creaky floor the young doctor began her assessment ignoring the cuts and bruises she'd already triaged and memorised last time they met. She immediately noticed the fever that was evident on his forehead so placed the back of her right hand on his forehead using her years as a healer she knew that it was dangerously high.

"Whose that" Paige asked as she and Phoebe appeared in the doorway having wondered what was taking Piper so long.

"This is Doctor Jamie Naylor, one of my old charges she's here to try and find out what Chris has gotten himself into" Leo answered.

"So what's the neurotic white-lighter done now turned Wyatt blue" Phoebe joked unable to see him round her sisters and Leo.

"He's managed to get some sort of poison in him, do you know if he drinks in demonic bars" Jaime asked recalling the effects of witches brew.

"Your guess is as good as ours, he goes on these hair brained demon hunts for days on end" Piper said trying to shove suspicion.

"Plus we haven't seen him since last week after Piper here kicked him out for screwing up again" Phoebe kindly dropped her in it.

Jamie who'd been shining a light in the future kid's eyes wasn't happy with the glassy stoned look he had in them. "He's out cold and even if he was conscious..." she stopped and set her jaw as another attempt was made to read her emotions. "Can the empath stop trying to read my emotions it's really distracting, I do feel that he'd be unable to tell us anything if he was awake".

"How did you know I was trying to read you" Phoebe asked stepping inside so she could make direct eye contact with the healer.

"Your not the only empath in the world Phoebe, I'm more skilled as it was one of my first powers which advanced to telepathy".

That put them all in there place "would a spell to view his memories tell us what we need to know" Leo said.

"You'd have to make it very specific..." she trailed off as she sensed something "Phoebe you sensing this" she asked glancing over.

"You mean a mixture of love, guilt and sadness" she said moving to stand next to the other empath who nodded in reply.

Chris shifted slightly and the chain of the locket slipped through his fingers, Phoebe bent down and gently lifted the chain out of his hand. She was surprised to see a large antique oval locket on the end of it with 'Happy 18th my reason for living' inscribed on the back. Intrigued and ever curious Phoebe opened it. Inside was 2 pictures and a man's wedding band, one of Chris just a few years younger and on the other side Eliza Naylor laughing her long hair blowing behind her.

"She looks just like you" Phoebe said showing Jamie who shook her head.

"She has Daniel's nose" Jamie said quickly before turning her attention back to Chris who was starting to cough. Her first concern was always for her patient's nothing else mattered.

"You need to get a move on with casting that spell because this seems to be progressing more quickly than I would like".

"Leo do you trust her enough to leave Wyatt under her protection and come with us" Piper asked still not sure of the doctor.

Leo sighed "she's only ever had two white-lighters me and the guy who replaced me when I became an elder. I've lost count the amount of times she's patched me up and the times she's called me to help with a magical runaway she's found so yes I do".

"Will you be alright, we'll be out of contact" Paige asked.

Jamie nodded "Kyle's usually quick to respond to my call".

Piper thought for a moment "Paige get the crystals".

Paige orbed out moments later returning with the large box of protection crystals they kept in the attic.

"Alright girls you know the drill let's surround the house".

10 minutes later... every window and external door had a crystal in front of it as well either side of the attic door. They also went as far as to lock all the external downstairs windows and doors to prevent mortals wandering in. Finally Piper brought Wyatt through and laid him on the couch before going back for a net of toys.

"Ok the house is as secure as we can get it and Wyatt's shield should help if there's a breach" the matriarch instructed.

With that the sisters and Leo all left for the attic hoping that they would find what they needed.

* * *

A further 10 minutes later... "I've got it" Phoebe yelled waving a piece of paper around with a spell written on it.

The girls and Leo gathered to read the spell Phoebe had just come up with "hear our words, hear our cry, hear the hope in our mind, show us what we wish to know, to save our little white-lighters life".

White orbs surrounded them as they were pulled into Chris' memories, they found themselves in P3 but the club was drastically different. The stage had sofa's on it and a large glass coffee table, the dance floor was a maze of camp beds, the inner bar had been stripped back and was now covered in potion ingredients, and ready made potions, the VIP area had been converted into a study zone, the back office a make shift kitchen and the walls were covered in pictures.

The charmed one's noticed a young girl behind the bar attempting to make a potion, Chris came out the back room.

"How's it going Eliza" he asked coming to lean on the bar with a smile on his face as he watched her check the recipe.

"It's not we're out of half the ingredients I need mainly blood root" she checked the rest of the little pots "also we've got no sandalwood, frankincense, cinnamon, sage sticks, incense all ingredients used for summoning" she said sighing.

"Melinda I bet she's been summoning grams and mum while we're out" Chris said annoyed but Eliza placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chris she's our main potion maker and we've only got the odd recipe the pair of you can recall from the book".

"I guess your right but we've got to be careful there's very few shops that stock everything we need, we don't want to draw attention".

"That's why I'm going to China town and you're not, if I'm not back in a hour you know what to do" she said grabbing some keys.

* * *

The scene swirled changing this time they found themselves in a deserted street with buildings that looked heavily damaged.

"_Well that was strange, why did my club looked like it been turned into a camp for combatants" _Piper asked having noticed the Khaki cargo pants, combat boots, t-shirts and jackets strewn around the place.

"_No idea but look isn't that the girl from the club"_ Paige said pointing at Eliza coming out the magic store with a canvas bag.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in front of her with an athame, he plunged it into her chest and smiling pleasantly at the look of horror and pain that contorted her face. "The resistance will be greatly weakened without their healer" he spat before shimmering out.

"Chris help" she yelled weakly as she slumped to the ground against the shop dropping the shopping, seconds later the familiar blue and white orbs of a white-lighter appeared at her side they faded to reveal Chris.

"Oh god not again I can't loose you as well" he said attempting to heal her but the golden glow failed to appear so he tried summoning Leo "dad I need your help please dad" he called helplessly as Eliza bled out.

"Chris it's no use and you know it. Remember what we talked about now is the right time" she said coughing.

"No I won't go without you, I won't" he said whining "you were the only one who kept me together after mum died".

"I wasn't alone remember your sister Melinda, Christopher if you stop Wyatt turning all this can be avoided, you must go".

He shook his head stubbornly, she pulled the locket from around her neck "take this, you can give it to me in the better future" she began to cough up blood "promise me that you'll go, remember before the Titans attack that way you can save the power of three".

* * *

The scene changed again this time it was back in P3 the beds were collapsed and shoved to the side, a few people were playing musical instruments, white-lighters created a fantastic light show while people in suits danced. In the middle the charmed one's saw Chris dressed in a tux dancing with Eliza who was dressed in a knee length white dress the locket around her neck.

"_Looks like Chris was married to this girl, man she looks to have made him happy"_ Phoebe commented seeing the beaming smile.

Next to them sat on a bar stool was a girl around 5 foot who looked like Chris talking to Kyle "the resistance is going from strength to strength and I think the union will help" Kyle said looking at the pair.

"Yeah my brother couldn't have found someone more suited to him. Eliza Naylor has the temper of her mother".

"The only person I've ever meet with a temper that could rival her mothers temper is your mothers" Kyle said.

"Don't remind me, I think everyone in the magical community knows about the legendary wrath of my mother".

"_So someone else has a temper worse than Piper's that I've got to see" _Leo said playfully causing the scene to change again.

* * *

"Cwris" Jamie turned her eyes landing on the blonde 2 year old who'd just woken up and was sitting staring at her.

"Wyatt" Chris eyes fluttered open and he began to get restless.

Jamie slowly approached the toddler smiling "Wyatt, Chris is not feeling very well but you can lay with him if you promise to let him sleep" she used her best doctor tone.

"Cwris" Wyatt said before disappearing in blue and white orbs reappearing next to Chris where he snuggled into the older boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene of Chris' next memory settled into place and the charmed ones along with Leo found themselves stood in the attic. In the middle of the room was Leo, the indication they were still in the future was Piper's hair was longer almost waist length.

"I am not sending our son, my little peanut to magic school he hates the place" Piper yelled her temper rising causing Leo to flinch.

"Of course he doesn't hate it from what I'm told he's got the highest grades in his class" Leo said naively causing Piper to laugh.

"The only reason his grades are so high is because he's trying to make you proud of him, Leo the only time you ever seem to pay any attention to the little mite is when your belittling him. Tell me when was the last birthday that you attended huh go on" she challenged.

"urm...".

Piper laughed sarcastically "you can't, can you because you've missed all five off them your disgust me" she snapped.

"_What she talking about I'm always there for Wyatt's birthday and I never belittle him" _past Leo said confused.

"He'll grow to like it like his brother" Leo said which only annoyed his ex wife all the more.

"You don't get it do you, Chris is not Wyatt, he's an individual with his own thoughts, feelings, likes and dislikes. Did you have an absentee father Leo is that it, you vowed to be different when you had a child off your own. Don't get me wrong you're great with Wyatt it's just that you seem to have forgotten about Chris, you treat him like a mistake".

Piper watched with satisfaction as her harsh words hit home causing pain to flash across the elders face.

"He's neurotic Piper magic school will do him some good, help him grow out of it" Leo dared to venture causing Piper to get mad.

"YOUR the reason he's neurotic Leo, how would you feel if you watched your father dote on your older brother and praise every little thing he does than ignore you and criticise everything you do. No me and my sisters will teach him how to handle his powers, magic school is likely only to make it worse as he'll continually have to live up to being the younger brother of the twice blessed".

* * *

The scene faded and they found themselves in a bare white space which seemed to be a pause in the onslaught of memories.

"So I'm the angry mother bear of Chris and Melinda" Piper said out loud unable to quite comprehend the revelation.

"As interesting as it was to find out a little about Chris it doesn't help us with what happened to him".

The scenery began to change and shift as if responding to Paige's observation. This time they were on the bridge just as the sun came up, Chris sat on the edge of one of the support pillars his legs danglingly down.

"On any other day I'd find a sunrise like this beautiful but not today Eliza not today. How is it possible that an event that doesn't happen for another twenty two years could hurt so much, you're probably not even conceived yet. I've screwed up majorly and failed you" he rubbed the locket in his hand.

"Smart move one not telling them who I was so I could keep them at a distance, smart move two sending Dad to Valhalla because I needed to become the sisters white-lighter and to get them to trust me. Smart move three letting that bitch Bianca blow my cover as a hybrid real smart move, smart move four and your gonna like this one sweetie letting a demon into Wyatt's nursery to scan for evil. Now Mum not only doesn't trust me but never wants to see me again so here I am on the anniversary of your death alone in the past without a home, a family or any means to save Wyatt. What I would give to have you or Mel here hell I'd even take that bitchy white-lighter of yours Kyle but he's busy with your mum".

"_Oh good today's the anniversary of his wife's death, Jesus no wonder he got bladdered" _Piper mused.

* * *

Once again the scenery changed, this time they found themselves in a demonic bar judging from the burly leather clad patrons. Chris was sat at the bar and from the appearance he's already been in several fights since the last memory.

A demon shimmered in next to him "ah Perry you are getting predictable lately".

Chris flicked his eyes at the demon as usual the unreadable mask was firmly in place "I like this bar because there's no frigging bloodsuckers".

The demon laughed "so you're not a fan of the newly reinstated vampires" he said sitting down next to Chris.

"It means more competition and I wouldn't mind betting that the queens going to be trying to dominate the rest of us".

"Yeah well we could always urm challenge one to take out the charmed ones and let those deadly bitches deal with it".

"Yeah but the vampires would kill any demon who dared to stray into their lair, unless we've got a source on the rise" Chris pressed hopeful of information.

"I wish, there's been no sign of a new source since Belthazor was vanquished otherwise I wouldn't be here drinking. Speaking of drinking you look like you need a refresh mind If I order" the demon seemed unusually friendly but Chris hadn't noticed.

"Two Warren Breath, god bless Anton Baxter for developing this drink, warning it's got more kick than Witches Brew".

The charmed one's and Leo were thrown out of Chris' memories with a thud as they landed on the attic floor.

* * *

Jamie failed to hear the thud of the sisters and Leo returning because her attention was honed on Chris, watching for the signs that another seizure was on the horizon so she could get Wyatt to move. Chris had already had 3 seizures in the last half hour and his fever had sky rocketed resulting in him being drenched with perspiration. He started coughing again this time it wasn't the dry racking cough he'd had so fat but a rattling one that was accompanied by some blood spewing out.

Jamie launched into action pulling Chris up and slipping behind to support him to prevent him choking "Wyatt sweetie could you move" she knew Piper would kill her if she saw him covered in blood. She had to smile as the toddler simply shuffled down and curled up by the white-lighters feet.

"Jamie" Chris said spitting out the disgusting copper tasting liquid which the young doctor wiped away with a tissue.

"Don't try to speak" she ordered rubbing soothing circles on his back.

As usual he didn't listen "I'm going to die aren't I" he said struggling to get enough air.

"Not if I can help it, Chris, Leo and the sisters are busy trying to find out what's wrong with you".

"Where's Wyatt" Chris said coughing again.

"Curled up at your feet he hasn't left your side for the past half hour".

"He's what, m-Piper's gonna kill me, she doesn't want me anywhere near him, I'm not even meant to be here".

Jamie smiled sympathetically. "No she's not. Seeing as she was the one who brought Wyatt in here hoping that if any demon breached the crystals his shield would protect us. I'd say that she cares about you mister so your pants must have been on fire earlier".

"You sound just like her you know that".

Jamie sensed he was beginning to fade so ignored her earlier order for him not to talk "who Chris who do I sound just like" Jamie urged him.

"Eliza my wife she's so strong and mothering she keeps us all going".

"Us all" Jamie pushed trying to get him to hang on.

"The resistance, she stops us falling apart, her and Mel, sweet Mel oh god she'll be all alone".

"Not if we can help it Peanut" Chris barely managed to turn his head to see his mother stood in the doorway with his dad and aunts.

Suddenly his body went rigid and Jamie knew what that meant "Wyatt off the bed now" she commanded giving the youngster a little push "Leo give us a hand he's going to seize again".

Doctor mode kicked in and Leo moved to the other side of Chris and helped Jamie lay him flat and turn him on his side so he didn't choke on the blood. All this was done so fast if you blinked you'd have missed it, Chris' body went limp and begun violently shaking as this latest seizure took hold.

A minute later Chris' frail body was still twitching causing agony for everyone present.

"Piper come here I need you to gently hold him like I'm doing" Jamie barked before switching places with the mother. Now free she dug in her bag for some lorazepam which she drew into a syringe, she then approached the trembling kid.

"Forgive me, sharp scratch" she said as she jabbed the needle into the only exposed vein which happened to be in his neck .

Moments later the shaking ceased and his body went limp under them as his breathing came in shallow gasps.

"Did you find out what he'd been given because I hate to say it I don't think he'll survive much longer".

"Yes a demon bought him something called Warren Breath its stronger than Witches brew apprarently".

The Halliwell's watched in horror as the colour drained from the doctors face "what's wrong" Leo asked the first to recover.

"Witches brew is a favourite of dark-lighters it's one of the most potent drinks you can buy in the underworld and also has the effect of causing white-lighters to become disoriented making it easier for them to be picked off. Warren Breath was made by Anton and P. Russell named after the evil witches lineage it causes good souls a slow and painful death".

She began rooting in her bag finally find the small vial of vibrant purple solution she dug out a fresh syringe and once again drew the contents into it before moving to the poor teenager.

"I'm sorry another sharp scratch sweetie and then this all should be over I promise" she said once again jabbing the needle into his neck before pushing the contents into his blood stream.

Jamie dropped the 2 needles into a sharps container she had inside her bag before turning to the worried family "he's got an expectationally pure soul so pure in fact you'd be forgiven for mistaking him for an elder apart from the demonic blood on his hands. I have the feeling that someone in the future was trying to turn him. I'm glad Chris resisted because it would have shattered his soul if he tried to embrace evil. Would someone care to tell me who Eliza is".

"Why do you ask" Leo asked wondering what Chris had said.

"He told me I sounded just like her and when I asked who, he said Eliza his wife".

"I hate this term but future consequences" Phoebe tried but Jamie gave her a look.

"I don't take cash payments for helping magical beings but I do take favours. Now I want to call in the favour you owe me for saving your white-lighter".

"Ok from what we can gather Eliza is the girl from the locket and most likely your daughter" she nodded.

"Me and my husband are meant to moving here at the end of the week, but I'm sure if I give Kyle a call he'll help move our stuff tomorrow" she said figuring she needed to stick around to make sure Chris rested properly.


	4. What happened next

Jamie and Daniels last night in England left them more than some silly flags that their work colleagues had given them as a joke.

The make-up sex was their most passionate yet and resulted in the conception of one Eliza Naylor, future daughter in law to the most feared witch in history.

Doctor Jamie Naylor became the head of the emergency room in the San Francisco general infirmary while Doctor Daniel Naylor became the leading trauma surgeon in the area.

In their free time the pair continued to patch up and heal magical beings they found wandering the streets.

Their new 3 bedroom apartment turned out to be in the same building as Phoebe Halliwell.

* * *

Paige was reacquainted with Kyle Brody, the former homeland security federal agent she had fallen in love with when he was trying to find his parents murderers.

They hadn't seen each other since the day he orbed in on her while she was clearing his apartment revealing himself as a white-lighter.

They had a hand binding 2 years later in the sun lounge of the Halliwell manor with close magical friends and family gathered which was conducted by the formidable Penny Halliwell.

The dynamic white-lighter duo took on the challenge of running magic school together and made a real success of it.

Paige went on to give birth to Pandora, Pearl and Penelope.

* * *

Phoebe fell in love with Coop the cupid the elders sent to help her find love.

After dating for several months Coop took Phoebe to Cupids temple where he proposed.

The wedding ceremony was held at in the octagonal chamber of magic school conducted by the angel of destiny.

Phoebe went on to give birth to Prudence, Posie and Patricia.

Phoebe continued to write her column for the bay mirror but it became fortnightly as she and Coop ran weekly workshops, talk groups and wrote several books together.

* * *

Piper and Leo remarried in a ceremony similar to the first the only difference was this time around Wyatt and Chris acted a ring bearers and Piper was pregnant with their daughter Melinda.

After seeing how his being an elder effected Chris in the future Leo clipped his wings a week before Chris was born.

Now a mortal Leo took over management of P3 which freed Piper up to follow her dream of opening her own restaurant which she named 'Halliwell's'.

* * *

Piper and Jamie conceived within a month of each other and the 2 mothers bonded over their growing bumps which only helped to strengthen Eliza and Chris' relationship. Eliza was born on the 15th of September while Chris was born a month later on 15th October.

After 8 years and numerous failed relationships, several visits from ghosts and time travelers, thousands of vanquished demons, hundreds of saved innocents, 3 husbands and 9 children later the charmed one's officially handed over the reins.

In the intervening years between their retirement and the next set of charmed one's growing old enough to take over the charmed one's gave regular lectures at magic school for both students and fully fledged witches.

Along side the lectures they held workshops in brewing potions, identifying demonic weak spots and writing effective spells.

* * *

The children of the charmed ones and Eliza all grow up the best of friends especially as they could openly use magic around each other.

The next generation of the charmed ones Wyatt, Christopher and Melinda were expectationally close to the next generation of the Driscoll healer's Eliza Naylor.

Chris proposed to Eliza on Christmas day of the 17th year and they were married in a registry office on July 2nd.


End file.
